everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ani Noralusinian
Ani Noralusinian is the daughter of Nourie Hadig from the Armenian fairy tale of the same name. Info Name: Ani Noralusinian Age: 14 Parent's Story: Nourie Hadig Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Preciosa Papillon Secret Heart's Desire: To open up my own restaurant. My "Magic" Touch: I am very good at cooking. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm extremely competitive and I often get carried away whenever I'm in a competition. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I love sharing my recipes with my friends. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I'd rather rescue myself than have someone else do it. Best Friend Forever After: Calisto Risotto, Carmela Pollino, and Prudencio Conejo. They love sharing delicious recipes with me. Character Appearance Ani is below average height, with olive skin, long, wavy black hair, and green eyes. She wears a long blue and purple Arnenian-style dress with a moon pattern. Personality Ani loves cooking. She is always looking for a new recipe to try, and she spends much of her time reading cookbooks. She is extremely competitive and always feels like she has to be the best at cooking - second place is not an option for her. She is also fond of jewelry and hoards a large collection of precious gems. Biography Barev Dzez! My name is Ani Noralusinian. I'm the daughter of Nourie Hadig. It's an Armenian variant of Snow White. My mother was the daughter of a rich man and his wife. Every new moon, Nourie Hadig's mother asked the new moon if she was the most beautiful. Every time, the moon would reply that she was the most beautiful, until one day the moon said her daughter was the most beautiful. The mother ordered her daughter to be killed, and the father took her into the woods, but the father let her go. Nourie Hadig later found a house with a sleeping prince and lots of trasure. Here she had to cook for him for seven years. But when the prince awoke, another girl tried to take her place. Luckily Nourie Hadig managed to obtain the Stone of Patience, and told it her story. It started to swell and it almost burst when the prince realized his folly and married Nourie Hadig. Nourie Hadig's mother found out she was still alive, She conspired with a witch to poison the girl with a magic ring. When Nourie Hadig received the ring, she put it on and fell down dead. The wicked mother asked the moon who was the most beautiful, and it spoke in her favor. The prince did not bury her and tended her. Many doctors tried to heal her, but none could do it. One doctor tried to steal the ring, and when he took it off, Nourie Hadig awoke. Once again, the new moon said Nourie Hadig was the most beautiful. The wicked mother became so angry that she died. They say that all's well that ends well, and that is definitely true of my family. I am now the heiress to my mother's legacy. I am the youngest of three daughters. My sisters are named Nane and Knar. They're destined for other stories, which is why I'm going to be the next Nourie Hadig. I'm a very passionate cook, and I've been cooking ever since I was a little girl. Armenia has a really great cuisine, and lots of interesting dishes. I also love learning about the cuisines of other lands and seeing which dishes I can make. I also love shiny objects like jewelry, and (being a princess) I have an extensive jewelry collection. My prized possession is a crystal pomegranate made of real garnets, and I guard it with my life. I have a bit of a rivalry with Dilek Nartanesi. We're both from variants of Snow White. We get very competitive much of the time, and we tend to argue a lot over whose cooking is better. It's definitely not helped by the fact that our kingdoms have a long-standing feud between each other. I've noticed a lot of similarities between the two of us. In addition to being from variants of Snow White, we're both the youngest of three girls and we both like cooking. I've never been one to believe in coincidences. I hate to admit this, but I tend to take myself way too seriously in competitions - especially cooking contests. I feel like I always have to win - I won't tolerate second place. My cooking needs all the blue ribbons. But alas! Sometimes I forget to have fun. Maybe winning isn't everything... Before I go, I need to discuss the destiny conflict. I'm a Rebel. It's because I don't want my mother to be the villain of my story. We get along very well, amd I honestly can't see her trying to kill me. I'd rather have someone else play the villain. Not to mention by that logic, I'll have to persecute my own daughter when I grow older, and I don't want to do that either. That's why I'm a Rebel. Trivia *Ani's surname is derived from Armenian noralusin meaning "new moon". *Ani has a pet albino peacock named Bagrat. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Salli Saffioti, who voices Hilda in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Armenian